The Hunger Games
by Lolipop9466
Summary: My favorite character is Gale, and so I thought to write the story in his POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So The Hunger Games does NOT belong to me! I wish I was Suzanne Collins, but I'm not. So this is my very first chapter to my very first story, so tell me how you like it and if I should continue!**

Standing there, in a line of all of the eighteens, I know that there is a big- no, huge- chance that this time, I'll be chosen. I looked to my right, and far away I could see Katniss standing with all the girls at the age of sixteen. She spots me in the crowd and I smile at her. She smiles back.

All I could do now, was hope. For both mine, and her safety.

The mayor started talking, reading all the victors from District 12. Out of seventy-four Hunger Games, District 12 only had two winners. Haymitch – that is by the way too drunk for words – and some other guy that died before I was born. After that Effie took the mike talked for about half an hour as well. It's always the same.

_Get on with it!_ The suspense is killing me.

"Ladies first!"

_Finally_. Before I could remember to hope that it is not Katniss, Effie calls out a name.

And its not Katniss, it's her little sister.

"Primrose Everdeen!" The crowd was silent except for a few murmurs as Prim made her through the crowd. They were doing the same signal that they did every time a twelve year old was chosen to go to the arena and well, die.

"Prim!" I heard cry coming from the crowd. I recognize the voice straight away. "Prim," she hurried to the stage, "I volunteer," she gasps and pushes Prim behind her. "I volunteer as a tribute!"

Effie keeps talking, something about how you're supposed to volunteer at the end and not the beginning. The mayor stops her shortly though.

"What does it matter? Let her come forward!"

I know exactly what's going on through his head at that exact moment. The same thing that's been going through my head: District 12 may finally have another winner.

But Prim wasn't done. She screamed and scratched and held on the Katniss trying to convince her to go back. But Katniss held on firmly, "Prim, let go!"

But Prim wouldn't budge, and I know that if I won't do something and fast, Katniss will have to do something she'll regret after. So I jog to them and gripped Prim with both of my arms detaching her from Katniss.

"Up you go, Catnip," I say trying to keep my voice steady. Katniss didn't shed one tear at all, but I think I might. I pull Prim to her mother as Katniss climb up the steps. Seeing her up on the stage, answering Effie's stupid questions reminds me of the scene that happened earlier on in the morning.

"_We could do it, you know," I say quietly. But she hears._

"_What?"_

"_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." My question caught her off gourd and I can see that she doesn't know how to respond. What made me ask that question anyways? Of course we couldn't run away! We have our families to look over. And it's not like there is anything romantic going between us. We're best friends, hunting buddies._

"_If we didn't have so many kids," I quickly add. Not our kids, our siblings. My two brothers and sister, and Katniss' sister. And there are our mothers to look after as well. _

"_I never want to have kids," she says quiet harshly._

"_I might. If I didn't live here."_

"_But you do."_

"_Forget it," I snap back._

Now that I think of it, our little fight was as stupid as hell. Though I wish that we did find some kind of way to get away with our families. That way, Katniss wouldn't have been up there trying to fight back tears.

"And for our boy tribute," Effie slips out a name then reads it out loud, "Peeta Mellark!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games Chap 2.

Now who the hell is Peeta Mellark? Before I had the time to dwell on the thought a boy about the same age as Katniss, with blonde shortish hair and bright blue eyes stepped out. I recognized the face straight away.

He was the baker's son!

The cakes that are always so nicely decorated, put on display always makes my mouth water. But I try not to stay too long next to them knowing that there is no way in the world that I'd ever be able to afford on of them.

Also this morning, when Katniss and me had our little "feast" in the woods, I brought freshly baked bread (which by the way I stuck an arrow through it which made Katniss laugh) and she brought cheese made by Prim's goat. It was delicious; though I bet Katniss will now stuff her face with rich capitol food. I know I would.

Okay, back to business. I glanced back at the stage where Peeta and Katniss where standing one next to the other. Katniss' eyes were full of pain, like she was remembering something that happened long time ago. And it didn't seem like a good memory to me. Does it involve Peeta? That's why that look came to her face as soon as Effie called out his name? One thing was for sure; the two definitely knew each other.

***

It took awhile until they finally let in visitors, and I wasn't the first one to visit Katniss. Her Mom and little sister beat me to it.

I don't know if they planned to be quiet in there, and if they did, well, they didn't do a very good job. I could hear crying and hoping and promising from the room I was waiting to go inside to. Finally, the two made their way out, and I stepped in closing the door behind me before I spread out my arms waiting for a hug.

She doesn't hesitate and hugged me back tightly. Her hair still smells a little bit from the woods, though I'm sure she took a shower before she went to the reaping. I don't care, I love that smell. It reminds me of… her. I hold on a few more seconds, but then let go still holding her shoulders with my hands.

"Listen," I say. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance." Katniss is the best archer I know and if she can just get her hands on a bow would save her life.

"They don't always have bows," she says and my mind instantly flickers to the year when there were only spiked maces. Gross. By the expression on her face, I knew she was thinking about the same thing.

"Then make one. Even a weak bow is better then no bow at all."

We keep talking about the horrible Hunger Games and what happened to the years before. But once she doubts her skills, I get angry.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know," I assure.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think."

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill."

"Not people," she bites her lower lip in frustration.

"How different can it be, really?" Easier said then done, I know. I don't think I'd be too thrilled either to have to kill a bunch of innocent people. But what choice did she have? She _has_ to come back!

The stupid Peacekeepers come in then, way too soon, and so I ask if I could a little more time. They wont listen and start to drag me out. Katniss panics and holds on to my arms.

"Don't let them starve!"

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I –" I try to say but they yank us apart and slam the door before I could I run back inside.

Well, that was that.

I can't go home yet though. There is just one more person I truly need to see.

Peeta.

As much as I hated the idea of meeting with Katniss'-soon-to-be-enemy, I know I just have to talk to him before he kills her.

I knock once, not wanting to disturb if anybody else's inside. Maybe his girlfriend came to say her last goodbye.

"Yes?" came an unsteady voice from inside. I decide that it is safe and walk in. There is an awkward silence for a second as I try to figure out what to say.

"Listen," I start. "I know it's not exactly fair for me to say this, but, can you try to protect her? If not, at least not kill her straight away?"

He straightens then says, "Why? Is she your girlfriend?" He seemed very bothered about this.

"Huh? No. My best friend."

"Oh. Okay." A smile returning to his face. Maybe he liked her and she didn't like him back and that's why she seemed bothered when they called his name.

Another awkward silence.

"Um, just don't tell her. We didn't have this convo." I say smiling.

"What convo?" He smiled back.

I got up and prepared to leave, but before I reached the door I turned around to ask just one last question, "Does she know?"

He didn't ask me what I was talking about because he obviously did.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

**I need more reviews! Wll, not really need... but want! It makes me really happy :D So I wont put on another chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews :P I know I'm mean... sorry :P**

It took awhile until all the tributes made it to the capitol, but when finally they did, every single TV in district twelve was on. Not that there are many TVs here…

I was in school when the tributes were finally shown on TV. I wonder what Katniss will wear for her first time on TV. Obviously something pretty so she'll get a lot of sponsors.

District 1 tributes stepped out to the crowd and in front of the camera. Their names popped on the screen letting the audience know who to bet on, Glimmer and Putt. Just the same old routine. District 2 looked especially scary. I mean the girl, Clove, is beautiful. Even I can't deny this. But she looks deadly. And the guy, Cato, well, he just looked… frightening. But neither is a match for Katniss. I hope. The rest of the tributes cam along one after the other until finally, Katniss and Peeta came on screen. With that my English class all cheered and hooted.

They were on fire.

Literally.

How did they do that? I mean, they're not burnt! Well, it is pretty cool. The camera zoomed in onto their faces (which by the way looked perfect) and then slipped down to show the whole Panem their hands. For the first time ever, I saw two tributes holding hands. Not just holding, but gripping each other like if they didn't they would both collapse.

More cheering from the crowd, and my English class. I swear, some of the girls peeked in my direction to see what I would do considering my best friend was clinging to another guy. I guess I still didn't quite convince them that we're just friends. Still, I felt a little jealous seeing them like that. I mean, nothing romantic is going on between us, but Peeta gets to see her everyday now, and hold her hand, making sure she didn't go away. I'd love to see Katniss here once again and hug her until she begs to be let go. Even after my pang of emotion, I tried to keep a poker face. I'm pretty sure that if someone knew what I was feeling they would all jump to conclusions that I'm in love with her.

And I'm not!

Not, not, not, not, not! So stop bringing it up! **(Gale in denial?)**

When finally school ended, I figured that Katniss wont be on TV for awhile now, probably training or doing whatever they do before the Games start; so I have plenty of time to hunt for both families. I think its about time, plus I wont have much time in the future to hunt for I'd want to keep watching the TV, to make sure that Katniss is not dead.

And she wont be until she's at least eighty.

The forest felt empty and lonely without Katniss there to laugh with and of course, hunt with. I hunted a couple of squirrels and two rabbits and split it all into two "piles". One for Prim and her mother, and the other is for my beloved family. I took my share and ran home to bring my parents. Then I ran back carrying the other pile to the Everdeen's home. This whole process of hunting for both families then running from one house to another took a couple of hours. When I finally made it, the TV was on and Ms. Everdeen was cooking dinner.

"Hello, Gale." She greeted me. Ms. Everdeen was really nice now, but I remember those years when she acted dead after Katniss' father died. That is actually the reason how Katniss and I met because she had to take care of her family since her Mom wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hi Ms. Everdeen. Hello Prim." I greeted them both. Prim was sitting in front of the TV watching commercials and obviously waiting for something from the Capitol. "I brought you some meat. You just have to go to the market tomorrow morning if you want to trade it for anything else. I would do it, but I'm afraid I have school tomorrow."

"That's okay. Thank you," Ms. Everdeen took the squirrels and one rabbit from my hand. Just then a voice from the TV spoke with loud clear voice drawing attention to all the people in the room.

"Tomorrow, you'll get to hear the ups and the downs from your favorite tributes. What did they score? Want to hear what they have to say? It's interview time! Stay tuned."

The room fell silent.

Tomorrow. At school. During lunchtime. They'll tell us the scores. Then an interview. I think I might puke.

The scores were supposed to show during first period today, which is during Math. Then the interviews were at lunch.

We were working slowly on our math problems; no one really paid attention, when finally the volume on the TV rose automatically and everybody looked up. The same voice from last night now said, " The Gamemakers finally made the decision, on who is a superman, and who is the victim, the weakling, the poor."- what a nice way to say it- "Let's get to it!"

District one was obviously first again. Putt was first, with his picture and then the score. He scored a five. Pathetic. I bet he'd die the first day. Glimmer, who was part of the Career scored a nine. Damn.

Again and again, photos flashed on the screen with their score. A lot, like Cato and Clove scored a ten. That made me bite my lip. Even though the scores were up to twelve (twelve being the best) almost no body topped ten. Districts 11 were also in pretty good shape. The little girl, who looked like could be squished by an ant scored a seven and the big guy scored a ten as well. But he is obviously not a Career. I think their names were Thresh and Rue.

Then finally district twelve came up. I could hear everyone held their breath. Peeta scored an eight, which was pretty impressive considering he's a baker's son. I guess he did get quite strong from lifting all these bags of flour. Must be heavy.

Then Katniss' picture filled the screen.

Eleven.

Eleven?! That's better then the Career's score! Everyone let go of the air they were holding inside and cheered. Including me. How did Katniss score an eleven? That is such an awesome score!

_You stupid head! It's bad that she scored so high because now the Careers are after her!_

I know it's true, but still couldn't hold back the excitement, and kept cheering with the rest.

**Pleeeeease R&R! Thnx! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So i got some really nice reviews on m last chapter, so I wrote the next one as well!**

**So thank you so much! R&R!**

It took forever until finally lunch came along, and of course they were going to do the interview at the very end so people get to eat their lunch first and then puke it all over after you hear the tributes talk about their "personal life". I never understood that part; if they tell the entire country about your personal life, its not that personal anymore. Is it?

Looking around the small cafeteria, I spotted my group of friends that I tend to eat lunch with. We're not _really_ friends, we just eat together ever since the school had a new rule that it was not allowed to eat with people not in your grade. We do get along fine though, so it's not exactly a problem.

Jell, one of the girls at our table called me over, "Gale! Come here!"

We were five at the table – which is actually quite a lot comparing to other tables – two girls and three boys: Jell, Flore, Rees, Gald, and I, Gale.

Rees (my favorite of them all) always thought that Jell liked me. Jell and me? Never!

I think he said that because it seems like he has a little crush on her. He always trying to flirt and he's going around her like a little puppy who lost their mama. It's pathetic.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I say as I reach the table. I put my lunch down, and pushing it away. I'm really not in the mood to puke. What if Katniss accidentally slips and tells the whole Panem about our little hunting trips? Would they arrest her? Punish her? _Kill _her? Would they come for me too? Not that I'd really mind, life here in district 12 seriously suck. But Katniss deserves to live. That's why putting her in the games is totally unfair.

"We were talking about the interview today. I bet Katniss will win the crowd over, and she'll get a lot of sponsors." Flore said. Obviously Flore doesn't know that Katniss is _not_ a people's person. Especially not the Capitol's. I just hope she won't show them how much she hates them in public.

I snort and they all look at me. But I stay quiet not bothering to explain. They all know that we're best friends.

"What about Peeta?" Gald asks.

"What about Peeta?" I reply a bit harshly.

"I think he likes her." Said Jell.

"Peeta likes Katniss? No way!" Rees said. I don't bother telling them that Peeta is pretty much in love with Katniss and every blind person would see that. Well, as soon as they see how he looks at her. My hand balled up into a tight fist.

They keep arguing about who likes who, until finally the interviews are up.

"Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for," said the voice from the TV. "The interview!" Then the camera flashed to the auditorium where they'll do all the interviews. The crowd on the screen was cheering loudly (as well as the cafeteria), until finally the host, Caesar. Then the cheering quieted down a little bit and the show started. The camera flashed to all the tributes sitting in order (from district 1 to 12, girls first) and zoomed in to the girl from district 1. Gold hair, perfect face, golden see through gown. She was definitely going to get a lot of sponsors. With a face like that, everybody would want her to win and see her in a close-up. I could hear faint whistles from the crowd, but none from the cafeteria. They obviously knew that if she wins, district 12 would lose. Again.

The interview was three minutes each, but for some tributes three minutes was enough to win the crowd over. The questions seemed easy; hopefully Katniss wouldn't have any problems.

Then finally it was Katniss' turn. The camera zoomed on her face while she walked up to center stage. She was wearing the most amazing dress and looked utterly beautiful in it. Her stylist obviously likes the imaginary of fire and made sure that whatever she wears, it would have to do with flames. Katniss wasn't smiling. She looked nervous and awkward and like she just wanted to run away from the auditorium right now and never come back. She shook Caesar's hand and sat on the red couch.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" He asks. Most people would have probably thought that that is a very easy question to begin with. But what's there to like about the Capitol?

She didn't answer at first. She seemed like she was going to pass out at any second, but instead she kept searching the crowd for a familiar face. Just, who? Peeta? No because he wasn't in the crowd! She finally found the mysterious guy (or girl) and her face relaxed a little bit.

"The lamb stew." Good answer.

People laughed, obviously they all thought she was trying to be funny, but knowing Katniss, she was dead serious.

Next question.

"When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over the fear of being burned alive?" She asks. Big laugh from the audience and a few chuckles from the cafeteria that were shushed right after. "I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She stood up and lifted her skirt and spread it out, "I mean, look at it!"

She's right. That dress looks absolutely the best.

She twirled showing the crowd her awesome flamy, dress.

"Oh, do that again!" says Caesar and so Katniss twirls a few more times. I've never seen Katniss all girly. That was definitely a change, and I'm not so sure I like it. I mean, Katniss looks beautiful; I do like that part, but the part of her giggling non-stop and twirling around. That's interesting.

"So tell us about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there."

"Um… all I can say, is I think it was a first."

WHAT??

Seriously, what did she do?

"You're killing us," He says. You got that right old man. "Details. Details."

She seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, and the Gamemakers obviously didn't want her to tell either.

Then Caesar asks the question that everybody has been waiting for. About Prim. Katniss' face turned pale and she talked half zombie like. "Her name is Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more then anything."

"What did she tell you after the reaping?"

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?"

"I swore I would."

Thank you, Prim. Prim means everything to Katniss and if she promised that, she would try her absolute best to keep that promise.

Then the buzzer went off signaling three minutes were officially over. The applause from the audience lasted very long, as well as all the hooting from the caf.

But the show is not over yet.

Just one more interview to go.

Peeta's.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry it took so long... but I had a lot of tests and homework and other junk that i had to work on... :( And I wont be here this week so I wont update for a long time... sorry :(

but I hope you like it!

Loooove you!!

Peeta was great in his interview. He completely charmed the audience. Especially the girls here in the cafeteria. I'm serious, every time he smiled or flipped his blonde hair back with his hand, they would all sigh dreamily.

I'm not gay, but I can definitely see why they are all over him. He's funny, charming, and in girl's eyes: hot.

Every guy would want to have these qualities to snatch a pretty girl. Oh, unless you're gay.

It's all fun and games until Caesar asks the winning question: If Peeta has a girlfriend back at home. All the girls held their breath (and I swear, a few guys did too) waiting for Peeta's answer.

I whispered to Jell, "He doesn't."

She exhaled, "how do you know?"

But I didn't have time to answer, because right then, Peeta shook his head and the rest of the girls (and few guys) exhaled.

"Handsome lad like you," says Caesar, "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Katniss.

Peeta sighs, "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Remembering Katniss' face when Peeta's name was called out… I'd have to disagree with him. It was obvious that Katniss knew who he was.

"She have another fellow?"

No, she doesn't.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." Really? I should really pay attention to Katniss' love life because, even I have to admit that Katniss is pretty and someone will win her heart in no time and I'll be left hunting alone.

_Is it really that? You're afraid she'll get a boyfriend because of HUNTING? _

A little voice in my head called.

Of course it's really that! She's been my best friend forever now, and I don't want to loose her to another guy.

_No. I think it's because-_

I cut it off. I don't need my inner voice to tell me that I like Katniss. Because I don't. Man, I'm going crazy before the Games even started!

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar says obviously trying to be helpful. I snort. People gave me dirty looks before looking back at the TV.

"I don't think it's going to work out." You got that right lover boy," Winning… wont help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

Wait, Peeta is not actually going to say it, right? He wont tell the whole Panem that he's in love with Katniss!

_Why do you care anyways? You don't like her remember?_

Shut up!

Peeta blushes bright red, "Because… because… she came here with me."

Anger, shock, annoyance and every other bad thing went inside me. He said it! He actually admitted that he has feelings for Katniss!

My fists balled up tight again and I could feel my face turning bright red. Not for the same reasons his face did though.

"Man, are you okay?" asks Rees. I don't answer him. I just stare at the screen as the cameras flashed to Katniss' face that was blushing madly.

Every inch of anger disappeared as I saw Katniss. I started laughing hysterically. Katniss hated it when people made her look weak, and blushing was definitely a sign of weakness. In her eyes anyway.

Peeta was going to get it big. There is no way Katniss will let it pass without a "fight". I just hope she doesn't hurt him too bad. I feel bad for the boy.

Again, people gave me surprised plus shocked plus nasty looks. They thought it was sweet and romantic what Peeta did. Katniss will definitely disagree with those girls.

Thinking of Katniss made me miss her more and my laughter quickly faded. Suddenly I felt like I need my best friend more then anything. I need to hug her tight and know that she's safe in my arms and everything will be all right because we have each other.

Toughen up, Gale. She _will_ be in your arms soon. Safe from all danger, because I _know_ that she'll be back and the whole Peeta drama will be soon forgotten.

I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6... i hope u like it! Also, I need more ideas (i have a few but only for much later) so feel free to suggest!**

**R&R... please :) It makes me very happy.. and when I'm happy, I'm inspired.. and when I'm inspired I write. Which means more chapters!**

**Enjoy :D**

The past few days were agonizing. I don't want the Games to start, but I know that if they won't start, they'll never end. Which means I wont see Katniss. The Games were supposed to start on Monday at eight in the morning. I won't be at school then, they always cancel school on the first day of the Games. That's because most tributes die then and they want to give time for the families with their lost loved ones time to mourn the death. But the Everdeen family won't need that time. At least not for the next eighty years.

I've been acting like a zombie the whole week, and I could tell that my family (especially my little sister, Zaira) were worried about me. Zaira is only six, but she's just so cute. Nem is eight and Frel is almost fourteen. Yes, I'm the oldest. I barely ate anything let alone sleep which I was doing on the couch in front of the TV. Might as well, I'm going to sleep there for the next couple of weeks anyways. Every night, Zaira would curl on my lap trying to comfort me and Nem and Frel would sit in silence, which was amazing because normally they would fight. And by fight I mean a real fight, but nobody gets hurt at the end so it's all cool. My Mom would just look at me sadly like she felt sorry for me and my Dad kept saying, "Everything will be alright."

Like everybody else, they all thought that I was in love with my best friend. I wish I knew some kind of way to convince them that really, I'm not. I guess my being depressed all the time is not really helping me.

But I mean, come on! You would be depressed too if your best friend was fighting and killing people to stay alive. Wouldn't you?

I woke up Monday morning due to two small hands shaking me awake.

"Gale, wake up!" Zaira's high squeaky voice rang through my ears. My eyes lids were heavy and refused to open up. Five more minutes of sleep won't kill me. I groan and turn the other direction.

_Leave me alone._

"Get up! The games are about to begin!"

_The Games!_

That made me jump out of bed (well, couch) and straighten out. I yawn big and stretch my arms out.

"What time is it?"

"Seven fifty-five, honey." My Mom says. They were all watching me.

Only five more minutes till the Games will officially begin.

Why wasn't the TV on??

Dad seemed to read my mind and reached out for the remote control and turned the TV on. They were playing scenes from the last Hunger Games.

It wasn't pretty.

Frel sat on my right, Nem on my left and Zaira was still in my arms looking at me with those huge grey eyes of her. We sat down in silence waiting for the Games to begin until finally, there is an image of all the tributes standing on their spot waiting to launch forward and get the weapons. Including Katniss. She was wearing a faded green shirt, some pants and good-looking shoes. Her hair was braded back neatly, like she had during the reaping and she stood in a pose ready to pound. Her eyes were focused on one of the weapons.

A bow and silver arrows.

She can do anything with that bow. She will surely win if she gets it. Finally, the voice we all already new from the last Hunger Games announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Katniss is fast, but not fast enough. That Glimmer girl gets to the bow first and grabs all the arrows with one grab and runs away. She was probably a Career. But Katniss doesn't give up and goes away without anything, instead she struggles with a boy from district 9 (who's name I've forgotten) over a backpack with supplies. It doesn't take long for Katniss to get the backpack, but only because that Clove girl threw a knife from about ten yards away and hit the poor boy right in the back. He coughed blood all over Katniss and fell to the ground. Instantly, I covered Zaira's eyes from seeing the horrible view, but then sighed and slipped my hand away. She needed to see this.

Clove was running madly toward Katniss getting ready to throw another knife in her direction, but Katniss is fast and gets up, running into the woods. Still, Clove throws the knife aiming straight at Katniss' head, but instead hits the backpack.

_Thank God_.

Everybody around me also sighed in relief as we watched Katniss running away. Naturally, Clove runs back to get more things and meet up with the rest of her Career group.

What about Peeta? Cato – the other member of District 2 and the leader of the Careers – got him cornered and is thinking what he should do with him.

"Kill him," says Clove through greeted teeth when she finally reaches the rest in the woods.

Cato seemed to take her suggestion and was ready to launch forward.

"No wait," Glimmer says just in time, "He could help us."

"How?" demanded Cato and Clove at the same time. The rest just stood there in silence also looking very confused.

"He knows her, somewhat. More then us that's for sure. He probably knows her strengths and weaknesses. He probably also knows where she could be right now!"

She had a point.

Cato took a minute considering Glimmer's advice, and decided to keep Peeta alive.

"Okay lover boy. Tell us everything."

Peeta swallows loudly, but then speaks.

And I like what I hear. I like it a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I 3 u! i think i got about 30 reviews and Im hoping to keep it up! I think I got the most reviews on the last chapter... so here's the next one! Plz, take the time and R&R! I'll write more that way :) Thnx!**

"You want to know how Katniss scored her eleven? Easy. Spear is her thing."

"Spear is _my_ thing. That's why I have it, and not her." Cato spit.

"Well, yeah. I'm not trying to sound like a smart-ass here, but she did get an eleven, while you scored a ten."

That seemed like the wrong thing to say, because Cato's face turned bright red and he launched himself on Peeta and the two lost their balance and Cato was right on top of Peeta with a knife in his hand.

"Here is the deal lover-boy. You want to stay alive, then you tell us exactly everything there is to know, with_out_ making stupid comments that would most likely get you killed. Understood?"

"Understood." Peeta said a little out of breath.

And that was it for this scene. The camera flicked to the little girl in District 11, Rue. She was so small and looked so fragile that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. But there was something special about her, she did survive the very first day, and that was something. She also seemed to know a lot about plants and healing supplies that she gathered and stuffed in her sweatshirt. But how did she get such a good score for a just this tiny body?

Then I remembered her interview she said, "_I'm very hard to catch, so if they cant catch me they won't kill me."_ And just to prove my point, a branch cracked near by her and instantly she ran to the nearest tree and climbed up like a little monkey. She hid in the branches – barely visible – while a girl about Katniss' age ran through the woods. She was red head all the way, and her face kind of looked like a fox. Foxface. I know that Katniss probably has the same name for her. That thought made me smile to myself. We were so close, and so alike in so many ways, that really, it's not such a surprise that we're best friends.

Anyways. Foxface ran across the ground of the forest, so gracefully, that she barely made any noise. So what's up with the cracking branch? Maybe it wasn't her after all. But nobody came. The camera was now back on Rue as the little girl climbed from tree to tree almost one-hundred percent invisible. Very remarkable.

Finally, the camera flicked to the person that matters the most. Well, to me anyways. Katniss. She was still running as far as she could get from the blood bath. But after a couple of minutes she stopped, climbed on a tree and checked out her backpack. An empty water bottle, one thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire and a pair of sunglasses. That's not too bad. Except for the _empty_ water bottle. It's obvious that Katniss needs to drink or else, but there wasn't a water source near by, well, at least not from what the camera is showing. Katniss also seemed to be a shaken by this fact, and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"The lake," she whispered to herself. Lake? If there was a lake close by why wasn't she running for it? Then it hit me. Katniss must have saw a lake still back at the Cornucopia, but now I remember, was where Peeta and the Careers were heading to. They would guard it. But there is got to be another water source, right?

Please tell me there is.

What happened to animals? Just as I thought about it, a tiny rabbit ran across. Katniss saw it too and like me, she figured that it has to drink from somewhere.

The camera was now on the other member of District 11, Thresh. Unlike Rue, Thresh was big and muscular and he didn't even bother to take away the branches in his path, he just walked right through. Guess it is kind of for his image. The tough boring guy that no one wants to mess with. Nothing really happened with him, so the camera flicked to the Careers again.

"My kill wish list," Cato said pacing around, yes, the lake. "Katniss: eleven? No way. Thresh: refusing to join us"- Thresh was asked and refused to join the Careers? Wow he really was a tough guy. – "and the rest, well, it's just a matter of time. But I want these two dead, as soon as possible. And I want to be the one to kill them."

Shivers went down my spine as he said that last part. Cato really was a killing machine.

The whole day, I was plastered in front of the TV, watching as the tributes mad their way through life. My Mom brought me lunch to the TV on a half broken wooden tray. I barely tasted anything, though I did finish my plate to satisfy her. Zaira came to me often and asked if I was alright. I told her not to worry about me. The Boys fought again and fists were flying all over as they tried to top each other. I didn't bother to come in between.

It was getting dark and they all seemed to be freezing there in the arena, especially one girl. Katniss was sleeping on a tree close by to the stupid girl that lit a fire to stay warm. She woke up by the crackling sound of the wood burning. She lit a fire! How stupid can you get? It is pretty much calling "Kill me now!" The girl drifts off to sleep, as Katniss is still thinking of she should do: kill her, or flee. Knowing Katniss, she would probably flee, but she still didn't leave the tree. Then the Career stormed into the forest and without hesitation, Cato stuck the dagger into her flesh. The girl screamed a piercing scream and went quite again.

But she wasn't dead yet, for there was no canon. They didn't seem to notice and already celebrated that twelve are down and eleven tributes to go. They start walking again towards Katniss' tree, but stopped ten yards away. I held my breath as she did on the screen. They didn't see her, did they?

It was too dark for Katniss to see their faces, but with the night mode camera, it was easy to figure out that they were all there except two that were probably guarding their supplies back at camp.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"I said she's dead!"

They kept arguing till finally Peeta speaks up, "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

I watched Katniss' expression as she recognized the voice and almost fell down the tree. So she already knows what his _voice_ sounds like??

_Jealous? _

My inner voice taunted me. I ignored it. Peeta went to the spot of the poor, yet stupid girl again. She looked in pain.

"Sorry." He whispered to her right before sticking his knife right through her heart. The cannon fires as he walks back.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunger Games- Chapter 8

"Was she dead?" Cato demanded as soon as Peeta returned.

"No, but she is now," says Peeta trying to use his best tough voice so the Careers won't see how much it took from him to kill that poor, innocent girl that was destined to be killed because of one piece of paper. "Ready to move on?" And so they went, leaving Katniss behind stuck on a tree. She seemed to be completely in shock, probably because of the conversation that happened between the Careers right before Peeta came out again. She heard that they want Peeta to tag along to help them find their next victim: her. Did she really believe that Peeta was against her? He obviously wasn't, I mean he lied to Cato about her talent and almost got himself killed in the process. I'm actually starting to like Peeta, if he helps Katniss, then he's a friend. Not an enemy. Well, at least for now. The camera moved to Katniss again, but I already fell asleep.

"Gale honey, it's morning! Time for school." I groaned and muttered something that I bet sounded like "five more minutes". I twisted and turned on the couch when finally I felt weight on my back and two clammy hands drumming on my head forcefully.

"Get up Gale!" Zaira jumped up and down on my back. She started hitting me everywhere, but I wasn't too bothered, the girl weighs nothing, and she could hardly throw a punch.

"Z, I should really teach you how to punch one day. You're not going to get far in life with these little ones." I muttered.

She smiled brightly, "Really? Thanks, Gale! Now get up!" She leaned in and whispered to my ear, "Katniss, can't find water source. She could die any minute and you cant even get your lazy butt off the couch."

That definitely got my attention and sat up while Zaira climbed off my back.

"Where is the remote?!" I yelled at no one practically. Katniss was going to die from lack of _water?_

"Gale, you can watch it at school. School's about to start any minute now, and I can assure you that Katniss won't die from this."

"Fine!" I grumbled.

Soon I was out of the door and running to school as fast as I can. No, I'm not a goody-goody that can never be late for school, but school has a TV and the more I'm missing out on Katniss' life, the more anxious I'm getting.

By the time I made it to school, I was absolutely breathless. The school isn't that far away from my house but running like a maniac is really something new. Jell was waiting for me next to the door of our fist class, Homeroom. I have Jell in almost every single class. All except for math, and history. The TV was turned on and I could see Katniss running and doing _stuff._ Nothing really interesting. She was looking for water. Relief washed through me just from seeing the sight of her. She looked like a mess, with her braid getting undone, and her clothes so dirty from the tree she was sleeping on. But still, this was _Katniss_, flesh and blood. The TV was turned on low, for nothing interesting was happening. Not with anyone. The Careers were just sitting and talking crap while sharpening their weapons or practicing on trees. Thresh was still fast asleep in this little cave that he found. Rue was eating berries and gathering other leaves and crap. Foxface was probably planning her next mission. Who else was there?

The classes seemed to go on forever, they were so boring. Finally lunch came around and like usual, I grabbed by small lunch and headed to my friends. The TV was of course on, and showed a desperate Katniss. She looked so sad and delicate that I wanted to cry. She _still_ hadn't found a water source. Suddenly I felt really guilty. Katniss couldn't find water and was slowly dying inside, while I and the rest of the district have somewhat food and plenty of drinks. I pushed my sandwich away.

"Gale, I know you're worried, but you should really eat." Rees said pushing my lunch back at me.

"No."

They all sighed. I am stubborn, and they all know that very well. I watched Katniss on the screen trying different techniques to keep her dry mouth from doing something. She even found berries that she was about to eat, but then seeing as she never seen them before, she sighed and threw them away. Which is a shame because Rue ate them and they seemed perfectly safe (well obviously, otherwise Rue would have been dead already!) Then an idea seemed to pop in Katniss' head.

"Water" she said slowly. The lunchroom became quiet waiting to see if a little parachute would come down to her. But nothing happened. Why wasn't Haymitch sending her water? Surely Katniss had sponsors with that eleven that she had gotten. So why wasn't anything happening? A few emotions flickered on her face, then she sighed and kept going on her journey to find the missing stream.

"She's probably close to it, and that's why he's not sending her water." Gald said. He had a good point there, if Katniss was close to it, then Haymitch probably didn't want to waste the money on nothing.

_Sigh._

**A/N: **Yes, I'm aware that i haven't updated in awhile now.... check my profile for the reason.... im sry for the short chappie... and I might not update soon.... im rly sry about that :( thnx tho!

-Loli


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note at the end!!**

When the final bell rang signaling the end of the last period, I practically fly out of my seat and ran to the door. I'm the first one out of the building with Jell screaming behind me to wait up, she needs to talk to me about something. Like I give a shit. I mean I like Jell, she's nice and all… but she can get really clingy at times.

_That's right, your heart already belongs to someone else. I like the letter K better then J as well, big guy._

Would you shut up already? I seriously think that I should start getting professional help… this inner voice is driving me crazy. I'll call him… Any, because he's so annoying! Yeah, I'm not very creative.

I run like crazy towards my home when I remembered about Prim and their mom. I should probably go and make sure everything is alright. I knocked on the door as gently as I could possibly (and it took a lot of effort not to yank the door open) just to hear a female voice from inside,

"Come in!"

I open the door slightly just to find Prim and her mother sitting on their worn out couch in front of the TV, their gazes locked on the slim figure that was _still_ battling with the urge of water. I cant believe she didn't find a water source already! Maybe Haymitch just really hates her and _does_ want her to die. Or maybe he's too drunk to notice that she's dying from this. Cant he see that he's sending her mixed signals?!

I let myself in and walked cautiously to the couch and set next to Ms. Everdeen while Prim was sitting on a worn out pillow on the floor. Her eyes looked dead, and I bet that she didn't drink or eat anything along with Katniss. She was also feeling guilty… I can tell. Her painful looking eyes were staring at the screen and I dared myself to look as well, afraid to see what was happening. Katniss was sitting in a puddle of mud while playing with it a little. She made circular motions with her hands and her eyes looked pained, but joyful at the same time. She looked high, though that wasn't possible. Unless they somehow put drugs in the rabbit that she ate earlier, but I highly doubt that's even possible. She kind of looked like a toddler playing in the mud and having a good time. I wish I were back to that time when all these worries were out of my head and the only thing I had to do was accept the food my mother would give me and cry when she didn't. Suddenly, Katniss made another movement. She started sniffing the air around her seeming to recognize a scent and started moving closer to it. She quickly got up to her feet and ran faster towards the smell when finally, her shoes made a splashing noise.

She found a pond!

We all sighed in relief as Katniss sipped the water intently. She filled her water bottle and drank it again while filling it up once more. She looked so happy again, so alive that I wanted to jump around in joy.

_Dude, you have it bad._

Any was back in the game. Screw him. Prim suddenly got up with a joyous look on her face. Also Ms. Everdeen seemed more relaxed now that Katniss was hydrated.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask uncertainly.

"Are you kidding? We're more then okay now! Wow, Katniss almost gave me a heart attack with all that mud. It was like she was making her death bed ready!"

Was that what she was doing?

"I'm going to drink." Said the mother.

"Well, how are you guys coping with food? Do you have enough? Should I go hunting again?" That thought terrified me. If I went hunting, it would mean that I wouldn't be able to see Katniss!

"Gale dear, we've been doing just fine. You go when you think it's time. We'll be fine." She said from the other room. Prim was dancing around the room in joy and Ms. Everdeen returned to the living "room" with a plastic cup in her hand.

"Would _you_ like anything? I'm sorry I can only offer water. Do you want some?"

I shook my head, "I should probably go now though. I just stopped by to see how you were doing."

And with that I stepped out of the house and started running to my house. It was dark, and I was getting really tired. Hopefully nothing alarming would happen while I crashed…

*

I woke up to the sound of the TV volume pick up and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. Still, the only thing I could see was red. I tried to sit up but got light headed and the red turned to black, which turned back to red. Flame like red. Another thing I noticed is that, the flame like red was only on the TV, which meant…

I gasped loudly turning the volume even higher then it was, but not high enough to wake up the whole house. To the small light that shone from the window, I guessed it was a little before dawn.

Red flames tickled the screen, making it harder to see what was going on.

"Come on! Let's move!" I recognized Cato's tone coming out of the speakers and the screen cleared a bit. Just enough to see the Careers struggling to get a hold of all of their stuff – food – as they tried to clear the place. Next to camera flashed to little Rue who was frantically jumping from tree to tree trying to run away from the fire. Her expression seemed panicked and a little pained. One of her plants got on fire and with a sigh she let it fall underneath her. She kept running for a place where it was fire free, which is probably no place. Next up was Foxface. She didn't seem too bothered by the fire; she actually seemed kind of amused by it. With no problem at all, she escaped it with her light skips. Not even one cough came out of her.

Weird, I know.

Thresh was still sleeping in his cave, untouched by the fire. Apparently the Gamemakers let him off the hook this one time and didn't put up his little place on fire. They probably wanted him to look in charge of the game for now.

_What about Katniss?? _Why weren't they showing her?

Just as I thought, the camera flickered to Katniss. She was coughing madly and sweating like hell. Her coat caught on fire but she quickly put it out and stuffing it in her backpack. It was one of her few things she had, couldn't let it go just yet. She stood there breathing heavily having one minute of rest, when the fire eased. Katniss looked extremely confused, but decided to keep moving. Just as I thought (as well as everyone else I imagine) that the fire was going away for good, a fireball shot up near her head. I could feel my body covering up in a small layer of sweat. Katniss dodged the first one quickly, and the next one was caught on a tree near by. The fireballs keeps shooting at her but she manages to escape them all, though she did get a little burnt in her calf. She winced in pain, which made me want to scream. But the camera once again flickered to the Careers who were running away from the fireballs. They lost one of them on the way, but I don't bother to listen to their convo of who it was. Unfortunately, it's not Cato, or Clove. I also realized the direction they were taking.

Towards Katniss.

The fireballs are starting to stop and-

"What are you doing up so early?" My mother looking exhausted entered the living room. Her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and she looked worn out. "It's Saturday honey, you can go back to sleep."

I don't answer her but keep my gaze on the Careers as they breath heavily but keep going.

"Oh my God, Gale." My mother was now right next to me, "You're shaking." She put her arm on my shoulder but I shook it off. She then glanced at the screen that was clouded in smoke from the catastrophe.

"What happened?"

"Fire" I answer monotone. She didn't ask any more questions but just watched the TV along with me. Soon my siblings woke up as well and we all crowded over the TV. The camera was on Rue now; she was catching her breath on a tree near by. It was already light outside. Foxface, still seemed unfazed by the fire was still running off somewhere far away. Maybe the Gamemakers didn't want her near by. Thresh was still snoring in his cave and so the camera flickered to Katniss. She was sitting half way in the water with her calf in her hands. She tired to sooth it with water, but only winced in pain as she did. Did she know the Careers were coming? Why wasn't she moving? They'll kill her!

_Chill._

Stupid Any.

Anyways, soon, there was a crack and Katniss head snapped up. She seemed to finally realize how close she was to danger (I think she already knew but didn't bother doing anything about it… lazy ass) and with a sigh she climbed on to the nearest tree. Still, the Careers had caught her. There was silence as they were staring at each other in hatred. Finally Katniss spoke up, "How's everything with you?" she smiled at them cheerfully.

I crack a smile.

They seemed to be taken aback from her forwardness but still, Cato spoke up, "Well enough. Yourself?"

"It's been a little bit warm for my taste." My smile grows bigger. "The air is better up here. Why don't you come on up?" I know that she's just playing with them. There is no way that even if they _can_ climb trees, that they will reach her. Katniss is like a squirrel. I always teased her about that.

"Think I will."

"Here take this, Cato" Glimmer said handing Cato the Bow and arrows. Katniss eyes lit up - as well as mine – but then they darkened. I could see anger erupting her beautiful features and it makes me sad. The camera zoomed to her hand that was in a tight fist. She _had _to get them.

"No, I'll do better with my sword." He then tried to climb up and Katniss started climbing even higher. Cato tried as well, but failed miserably and fell. His face flushed red from the failure. Glimmer tries to climb after that, and stops at a good place before she, like Cato, fall. She then shot her arrow, but missed by far. Katniss smiled brightly and reached for the arrow and waved it above her head teasingly. If only she could get that bow…

The Careers then go to a tight circle and whisper furiously so Katniss wouldn't hear, but the cameras always do.

"What do we do now?"

"You didn't say anything about climbing." Clove addressed Peeta.

"We weren't that close." Peeta spat back.

"Stop arguing! We have to get her down here somehow!"

"How?"

"Anybody else wants to have a go at climbing that tree?"

"How can we kill her if she wont come down?"

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Peeta said loud enough for Katniss to hear and I could see her sigh a little. They all prepared to go to bed, Katniss up with her sleeping bag and the Careers down with… whatever it is that they have. Before I could see Katniss putting her head back for a nice sleep, her gaze was caught up on something. No, some_one. _She looks at them intently until finally reorganization hits her. The camera moved to the near by tree just to see the little girl watching Katniss intently.

Rue.

**Heyy guys! So I updated again... this time, my chappie is longer! So I'm pretty proud of myself :D Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys if you think my writing style has changed? For the better, for the worst? plzzz let me know! Did u lik this chappie? and im rly happy cuz i have 42 reviews! plz keep it up... i know i dont update that often but plz.... r/r? for me? ok thats stupid.... for the story? mebbe then for Paris Hilton? haha sry.. i had to say that :P i'm not a fan it was just the first name to pop into my mind... ok im rambling.... so just let me know how u like it!**

**thnxxxx and 3 u guysssss :-***

**-Loli**


End file.
